the_bteamfandomcom-20200214-history
Birdman
"Sup, Beetches!" -Birdman Birdman is the leader of The B-Team. He was just simply an idea of his creator, Alex Sosa, back in the fall of 2011. Birdman first appearance was in The B-Team: Kids: A Legacy Begins. His most common moves are the Firehouse Kick, the Bitch Kick, and the Memory Blast (Alternate Timeline and comics after that). Birdman is usually portrayed as retarded, stupid, powerful and smart (alternate timeline). According to his creator, Alex Sosa, he was just intended as his character for his original YouTube, StupidBrawlingPeople (now with GamerBeast64). Mostly, he is "chosened" to kill the main villain. Birdman is based off of Falco Lombardi for Star Fox. Birdman's life was full of sorrow, since his enemy, Dragon Man, killed everyone he loved and cared about. When talked about his old dead friends, Birdman is capable of blowing up the universe. The order his friends died: Mom, Only Uncle, Samuel, Father, Tykuzay and Master Viper. Creation After multiple comics before it, such as the infamous Monkey Man, Alex Sosa was running out of ideas. He then bought copies of all 3 Smash Bros. He got really into Falco Lombardi of the Star Fox crew, especially in his red pallete. Then it hit him: a comic with is new character. He made a version of Falco, but with black hair and a build. He showed it to his friends in school the next day at school and they loved the character, but he seemed lonely. Alex tried making versions of the Star Fox crew, but were a complete fail at school. He then had an idea and asked 12 of his best friends to describe them a character. Daniel Prado, fan of Invader Zim, made a guy named Invader Dan. Corbin Baldwin, made a guy named Master Hacker. Thom Troung, made a guy named Death Sonic (based off of Sonic the Hedgehog). Sergio Anchondo made his guy after Sheik from Ocarina of Time, calling his guy Gio the Ninja. Oscar Salcido, fan of Batman, named his character Dr. Joker. 6 other characters, known as the "Forgotten", were made, but never used. They were: Death, The Britainator, Tykuzay, Jason, and two other guys. The first comic, The B-Team: Kids: A Legacy Begins was made, and was a hit at their school. The guys made a Facebook page about it, but is being used as their RPG hub, where they make official stories and Side Stories. History The B-Team: Kids Malex "The Birdman" Rodriguez was born on May 17, 1999 (same as his creator, Alex Sosa). He was born in Mexico. He and his family at 5 crossed the border into the U.S.. On August 18, 2011, he entered middle school and met 3 future B-Team members. They soon became really good friends. The next day, apparently, an "exchange student" named Dan came to class. The friends were suspicous about him, so they follow him home, turning out to be a box,with a lot of alien tech. They then become friends and Malex decides to make a team. The next day, Corbin's brother, Thom, is moving in with him, and Malex wishes to fight him. They follow him, only to discover he's an alien. godtier-knight of breath Category:History